User blog:Ryuuna/BoF IV Wiki Revision Project
Breath of Fire IV Location and NPC Wiki Update The scope of work is much clearer by now, so this has become the main focus of my effort, the initial main project is now the side project. This blog serves more or less as a progress tracker x diary x tasklist so I can keep track of what I want to do and what needs to be done. Seeing how a few areas of the wiki could be expanded, I took the liberty to contribute a bit to the location and NPC section of the game, both in written word and in screenshots. This goal originally spawned as a side project of the fishing project. Seeing how material for fish and spots needs to be gathered, this could easily be done for locations and people as well. Expect slower progress here though, for the size of the task is immense. It is intended as a labor of love that should give something back to the one game that essentially marked my childhood. Progress Update: Locations Ryu's Story - information on Mount Glom has been added - information on Plains has been expanded - information on Shrine has been updated - Ahm Fen has been updated - Valley has been updated - Sarai has been updated - Ludia has been updated - Worent section updated - Chamba updated - Astana dream sequence added - Kurok expanded - Dam updated - Kyria updated - Woods updated - Synesta updated - Wharf updated - Hideout updated - Kyoin updated - Causeway updated - Astana updated - Aqueduct updated - Wychwood updated - Wyndia updated - Kasq Woods updated - Pung'tap updated - Ice Peak updated - Chek updated - Dreamland updated - Sinchon updated - Abandoned Village updated - Mt. Ryft updated - Crater created - Crash Site updated - Shyde updated - Mt. Giga updated - Checkpoint updated - Shikk updated - Fane updated - Cove created - Lyp updated - Salt Sea created - Jungle created (yet to finish) - Pabpab (Location) updated - Saldine updated- Paedra created - Koshka updated - En Jhou updated - Shan River updated - Chiqua updated -River created - Zhinga Mts. created - Pauk updated - Tomb updated again - Mukto updated - Astan Region created - S. Hesperia region created - Astana updated (Item and Weapon shops after revisit) Fou-Lu's Story Tomb updated - Hut created and added to navi - NPCs NOTE: I decided to return to the original Role in BoF IV for NPCs as it is more befitting in this context than "Story", which makes more sense with locations Armor Smithing (Breath of Fire IV) created;Blacksmith NPC section has been created - Whelk page has been updated - Tarhn section has been updated - Ch'o Ryong screenshot update - Ahm Fen Snake page created - Black Market Merchant + Old Man + Old_Man_(Sandflier_Valley) section + Foreman (Breath of Fire IV) section created - Old Lady (Breath of Fire IV) created - Ni Ryong updated - Mayor (Breath of Fire IV) created - King of Wyndia (Breath of Fire IV) updated - Oracle of Wind updated - Prince Morley updated - Ilgor updated - Endless, Sa Ryong updated - Abbess updated - Rhem updated - various Masters updated - Rasso updated - Kaiser Gallery updated - Aura updated - Astral updated - Su Ryong updated - Beyd (Breath of Fire IV) updated - Hae Ryong updated Fu Chuman created - Nameless One updated - Gramps created - Tak created - chicken created -wild pig created - mother pig created - Whelk updated - horse created Hidden Items (called Miscellaneous Loot) Finished: Sarai; Chamba; Astana dream only + real visit (maybe there's more); Kyria; Synesta; Wyndia;Chek; Shikk; Manillo Store (added so far) Added so far: Sarai, Wyndia, Shyde, Checkpoint, Lyp, Translations - added some translator's notes, added missing sections for several NPCs Miscellaneous Wiki Update Side Project This section covers various minor update efforts. I'll do my best to correct spelling errors and mistakes as I find them. section has been added to complement the Blacksmith and Mount Glom pages - Broken Sword page and King's Sword page have been created alongside internal wiki links - Key Item section link to BoF IV has been created - Faerie Drop and Jadestone sections have been updated/created respectively - Sandflier and Sandflier Parts section have been created/updated - Hex and Purifiers sections have been created - Crank , Sluice Key and Prospectors created - Medium created - Spell of Evocation created - Bond created - Neutral Zone created - Wave Stone created - Salt Stone created - Pabpab Language updated - Pabpab (Race) updated - Jar created - Fire Gem - Water Gem - Wind Gem - Flawed Gem - Earth Gem created - Bell created - Bead created - Won-qu's Gem created - Bunyan (Breath of Fire IV) updated (Hut) Featured image updated! NB: To DO Next: Highway; Find region info, create region Fou-Lu story segments Reminder: Mud Sea; Sea Lice; Ship; Merchant article with Fuchuman AND marlok and manillos - Dragon Gems as Key Items + Anim - expand enemy table like Shikk with skill section (momo mascot img?) and add trivia (if enemy can be changed for more xp - puppet girl img?) - Fix BoF IV navi? - Animal overhaul: BoF IV and general ~ Cat Dog Chicken Horse ~ Whelk update (Pauk trivia) - summarize https://bof.fandom.com/wiki/Breath_of_Fire_IV_Story - tags and categorization needs to be checked - add Significance to the Greater Plot during Key Scenes to return to the core narrative of BoF IV - Sun and Moon Prophecy needs to be analyzed and created, there are too many references - somehow find a way to list all enemies consistently. This is a major issue - Hidden items in jars and bookshelfs to be added to all articles (Miscanellous items) IN PROGRESS -shops in town section to be added incl. prices (stage 1, stage 2: find a fancy way to present it like Wyndia or Sarai article. Complex code though. -treasure boxes and contents IN PROGRESS -categorization NPC/human - Navi: what about minor NPC races? Theres Manillo, Dirt-Eating Clan, Highlander, Shell Clan members ingame as well -expand animal section cat/dogs in BoF IV etc. - check region/continent for all BoF IV locations - add regions for Western continent - add Fou-Lu plot - add learnable skills section on locations where monsters that it can be learned from are found (like Scorpion - Blind @ Sandflier Valley e.g.) - add Manillo shops and stamps gained IN PROGRESS - En Jhou ~ more civilisation info? - Concept art --> sub characters, races - Decode magical symbol BoF logo, also on soundtrack, also what you see during summon -culture module IRL - manillo stamps gained ??? FINISHED MILESTONES - Missing location images added to streamline with remaining articles (Pauk, Crater, Koshka) - add info on Manillo shops + items Category:Blog posts